


Tears In The Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: No Smut, Ylvincest, fluffage, flufforama, just flosffffff, u get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrible title, I know, prompted by alexfisherson on tumblr. V basic 1 shot fluff, hope you like it anyways, its a bit crap but cute hey? Thanks for reading as always :) ~Elly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears In The Dark

“Aw fuck”  
“Man, you gotta go to the left of the thing”  
“I KNOW”  
“So why did you go right then?”  
“Because he was right on my tail, I was trying to throw him off” Vegard cried indignantly, he didn’t appreciate his littlest brother giving him a lecture in how to play Battlefield 4 thank you very much  
“Ooh he was on your tail was he?” Bjarte mimicked, pulling a face which Vegard couldn’t help laughing at.  
“You little shit” he said, turning to Bjarte, shaking his head and grinning, his dark curls bouncing off his cheeks, which were pushed up into a smile. Vegard prodded his glasses up his nose, and looked over to the middle brother, who had been unusually quiet. His happy expression faltered as he met Bård’s steely gaze, a shadow casting over his face, but he didn’t say anything and turned back to the game.

Bård ran his tongue over his teeth as he watched his two brothers fooling around. They’d been playing that stupid game for hours and had hardly even acknowledged his presence. His brow furrowed as he stared at Vegard’s profile; his straight nose, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, his jaw lightly shaded by the dark stubble he loved so much. He breathed in sharply as he felt his heart jump in his chest. All he wanted was some attention, was that so bad?

Vegard felt himself get steadily more and more annoyed, he tried to focus on the game, but all he could think about was Bård’s expression, which was one he’d seen many times before. His little brother was sulking, there was no doubt about that. The beers he’d drunk were probably contributing to his foul mood, but all he could hear was Bård sighing his displeasure in the corner.

Rubbing his eyes, he sighed again; those beers had really taken their toll on him. He hadn’t drunk that much for a while and his thoughts were blurring slightly. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed, and decided to go to bed. He made a big show and dance of getting up, stretching and moving to the door, giving Vegard a chance to ask him to stay, or a chance to come with him. When he got no response from either brother, he exited angrily, slamming the door behind him.

“Christ what’s his problem?” Bjarte tutted, before turning his attention back to his iPhone, Vegard just shrugged and carried on fiddling with the controller. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate against his thigh, and he fished it out of his pocket. He sighed to himself as he saw who was messaging him; Bård.  
“fucvk yoiu” was all the message read. Typical Bård.   
“I better go to bed actually little brother, adult things to do tomorrow” he said in the direction of Bjarte who shrugged and grunted noncommittally. Vegard got to his feet and followed in his brother’s footsteps, bracing himself for a row.

Bård lay in the dark, curled up on his bed, silent tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why he was upset, but he knew he needed Vegard right now. He heard the door open behind him, and saw the light spilling in from the landing on the wall in front of him.  
“Bård?” Vegard’s voice was cold and hard, which made Bård’schest constrict with fear; had he really annoyed him? “For fuck’s sake Bård stop being such a child and talk to me!” Vegard flicked the light on and Bård turned to face him. 

The elder man watched as Bård tuned to him, and he saw his face stained with tears, his nose red and his brow furrowed. Vegard’s his mouth dropped open.  
“Bård…” he breathed, but the younger man couldn’t answer, he only hiccupped as a fresh set of tears spilled from his bloodshot eyes. Vegard flicked the light off, and hastened to the bed, crawling over to his brother and scooping him up in his arms. Bard buried his head in Vegard’s chest, breathing in his presence and immediately feeling calmer  
“Shh it’s okay” Vegard murmured over and over again, rocking his brother and placing kisses on the top of his head. They stayed like that for a while, Vegard’s strong arms encircling and protecting Bård as he calmed down. Eventually his breathing went back to normal.

“I’m sorry” Bård muttered, “I was just…” he silently searched for the right word.  
“I’m sorry too, I didn’t realise you were so upset.” Vegard responded. His eyes had grown used to the dark now, and the dim light of the streetlamp outside was illuminating Bård’s features. Vegard’s hand found Bård’s face and tilted it so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You know that I love you right?” He said gently, his fingers trailing down Bård’s cheek and resting at his collarbone. The other man nodded and Vegard could just about make out the wet stream of another tear slipping down his face. He leaned in and caught it on his Bård’s chin with his lips, before moving to his mouth and kissing him tenderly, leaving the faint salty taste of tears on the other.


End file.
